1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multi-part neutral electrode for a High-Frequency (HF) surgical instrument in which the partial electrodes are arranged on a common carrier and which has a connecting clamp with two elements held together by spring force between which the neutral electrode can be clamped.
2. Background of the Invention
A neutral electrode, which operates with two planar partial electrodes is known, for example, from German utility model patent No. 82 05 363.
It is known that a multi-part design of a neutral electrode is desirable if it is intended to indicate during surgical treatment whether or not the neutral electrode is in contact with the patient over a large area rather than a small area, using a monitor circuit. Such a monitor circuit is described in German Pat. No. 35 44 443 (corresponding to U.S. Ser. No. 929,561 filed Nov. 10, 1986). A monitor circuit is also described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,923.
A terminal clamp for a neutral electrode used in HF surgery is described in German Pat. No. 35 44 483 (corresponding to U.S. Ser. No. 929,570 filed Nov. 10, 1986), in particular in connection with FIGS. 3 to 5.
In a multi-part neutral electrode of the above-mentioned kind, which, in particular, can be designed as a disposable unit, ensurance should be given in a simple manner that holding means for a connecting clamp are available and that the certainty of contact with the connecting clamp is ensured when establishing connection.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to develop an electrode of the above-mentioned kind in such a way that a positive mechanical connection between the electrode and the connection cable connectable with a connecting clamp to the electrode, is ensured. Moreover, ensurance is to be provided that when connecting the connecting clamp, the electrical connections are not mistaken. Lastly, a connecting clamp is to be provided with which the electrode is connectable.